Endorphins
by Liv Whitlock
Summary: "Every breath I took was heavy with the taste of him. He was like my own personal high. I was hooked from the moment I saw him. He made me forget. He made me forget everything apart from the only thing that made sense. Us." Bella wants to have an unforgettable summer before she leaves for college. Little does she know how unforgettable it will be. AU, AH, OOC, Rated M for sex/drugs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they're all created by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer**.

**A/N - Hey guys! I'm Liv Whitlock and this is my first fanfic, so please go easy on little, old me! I finally plucked up the courage to post something because my friends started doing it so it kinda gave me the boost I needed to stop being a pussy. Also, I'm a massive Bella/Jasper reader and tbh, I haven't seen a lot of human J/B fics lately so I thought, if you want something done, do it yourself! It's gonna be in shortish chapters until I can be confident enough to pump out the big ones hehe. This idea is kinda similar to my r/l situation at the moment, but is also a tad exaggerated. It's not beta'd and I'm not American, so please bear with me if there are any slight spelling/grammar mistakes and if anything sounds a bit wrong or far fetched, please don't hesitate to tell me!**

**Anyway enough of that shit. Let's get started!**

* * *

Endorphins

Chapter 1

Bella groaned and fell back onto her bed as she stared at the clock in her bedroom. 11:15pm.  
She'd just about had enough of relentlessly studying. She couldn't complain too much though, as it was her last final tomorrow. After that it was total freedom. A worry free summer lay ahead of her and all she planned to do was spend it with the people she cared most about.

She sighed and rubbed her hands over her face whilst letting out a big yawn. Her eyes began to droop, when her cell buzzed. She sat up as it kept buzzing, her hands fumbling through the endless sea of textbooks and papers to try and locate it. Upon finding it, she saw it was a text from her best friend, Rosalie.

**You up for Jensen's tomoz?**

Bella frowned at her phone. The day finals finish and Rosalie wanted to go to the 'dive bar of the century'? Or so she'd overheard from her classmates. Bella also remembered she had no money to her name. She quickly typed out her reply.

**Jensen's? Really? Also I'm broke**

**Yes Jensen's Bella, n dw I'll take care of it**

Bella rolled her eyes.

**No you won't, besides I haven't got anything to wear!**

**Like I said, don't u worry, I got ya covered ;)**

Bella chuckled and shook her head. Stubborn Rose does not take no for an answer.

**Fine I'll speak to you tomorrow**

**Yaaaaaay cya tomoz**

Exhausted, Bella put her phone on charge and then crawled into bed. Tomorrow would be the start to the best summer ever. Of that she was certain.

* * *

"Times up. Put your pens down."

'That's it. I'm done,' Bella thought as she closed her test paper and relaxed back into her chair. No more calculus, no more stupid studying and no more Mr. Varner and his sweat patch problem.

She turned around silently as the papers were being collected and spotted Rosalie a few rows down from her, her head resting on top of her hand. Bella caught her eye and raised her eyebrows in a silent question. 'How did it go?'

To which Rosalie simply smirked and proceeded to hold her fingers to her head, motioning a gun that was blowing her brains out. Bella snickered and turned herself to the front, she knew exactly what she meant.

"Dismissed."

Chair scraped back immediately, Bella rushed to Rosalie and linked her arm as they left the gym.

"Thank fuck for that. I thought I'd never survive through that piece of shit paper." Rosalie moaned.

"Tell me about it. I need a drink." Bella laughed.

"Speaking of which, call your Dad and tell him you're staying at mine tonight straight from school. We'll get ready for tonight."

Bella groaned and pulled a face. "I totally forgot about that. Do we have to go? Can't we just stay at yours?"

Rosalie looked disgusted. "Bella Swan, we are_ not_ staying in after just finishing our finals! What are you, crazy?"

"I guess you're right," Bella mused. "But Jensen's? Of all places?"

"Bella, have you been to Jensen's before?" Rosalie asked.

"Erm, no but-"

"But nothing. It's not bad, seriously. You're coming and that's final. You're gonna love it, I promise."

Bella rolled her eyes and said nothing as they reached their lockers and grabbed their bags.

'Maybe it won't be as bad as some had made it out to be,' she thought.

Rosalie bumped her locker shut and turned to Bella, "Now let's eat. I'm starved."

* * *

"Just a girly sleep over at Rose's, Charlie."

"Girly, huh?" Charlie muttered.

"Yes. No boys."

He sighed, "Okay, fine."

"Thanks, Dad. I'll call you in the morning, I promise." Bella rolled her eyes at her sweet, overprotective father.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" He grunted.

"No, Rose will drop me off."

"You sure? Cause it's no probl-"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Rosalie sniggered whilst stuffing some french fries in her mouth, to which Bella responded with her middle finger.

"Okay, have a nice night then Bells."

"Thanks Dad, I will. Love you."

"Love you too."

Bella ended the call with a huff.

"Your dad is sooo cute." Rosalie said with a dreamy sigh and the guffawed. Bella gasped and threw a piece of celery at her best friend's head.

"My dad is _not_ cute, you perv."

Just then, a huge hand engulfed Bella's fries.

"Emmett!" She cried as he shoved the handful into his mouth.

"Mmmmm dese aw gud." He smiled and winked.

She couldn't ever stay mad at Emmett, the big goof. She smiled and swatted his arm playfully, "Asshole."

"You love me." He said as he plopped down next to Rose. Emmett McCarty was a big, muscly guy with a huge heart. Brown hair, brown eyes and dimples to die for. He was Rose's boyfriend.

Edward Cullen, Emmett's best friend, sat down next to Bella and bumped his leg with hers which made her smile to herself. Edward was more tall and less muscular, but still toned. He had unruly, reddy-brown hair that was never to be tamed. It was his thing. His eyes were a deep green, his features sharp and angular. He was a hit with the female population. Even Bella was affected by him, though she would never admit how much.

"No," Rosalie grabbed Emmett's huge head,"You love _me._" She patted him twice on the cheek and went back to her food.

"So," Edward started, "You all up for Jensen's tonight?" He pointedly looked at Bella.

She flushed a little and nodded.

"Yeah," Rose smirked knowingly, "Bella needed a little convincing though."

"Why? It's fucking awesome. It's so chill." Emmett said as he started devouring Rose's lunch.

"Well, I'm glad you're coming. It's gonna be a good night." Edward smiled warmly.

"Yeah," Bella returned his smile and bit her lip. "I hope so."

Emmett cleared his throat, awkwardly. Bella and Edward looked towards him as he waggled his eyebrows at them. Edward rolled his eyes and Bella turned bright red. Rosalie hid her laugh with a cough and muttered 'awkward'. Moving on, they all began to discuss how they had also gotten on in their calculus final.

"Sooo," Rosalie got up, kissed Emmett's cheek and grabbed Bella's hand, "We're finished for the day. We're gonna head over to my place to get ready, so I guess we'll be seeing you tonight." Leaving the boys behind, she tugged Bella along with her all the way to the parking lot.

"He totally wants you." Rosalie said as she deposited their bags in her car.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me, missy. Edward!"

"No he doesn't," Bella muttered as she got in, "Besides, I would never go there. He's hot.. but he knows it. Sooo not my type."

"Hmm, whatever you say girl." Rosalie raised her eyebrow as she shut her door and started up the engine. "I have a feeling something is gonna go down tonight, anyway."

"Well that 'something' isn't to do with me and Edward, I can tell you that right now."

"Whatever. Tonight is gonna be fucking awesome."

As they sped towards Rose's house, Bella could not contain her smile, 'Maybe tonight will be better  
than I thought.'

* * *

**A/N - Sooo? Pleaaaase let me know what you think and leave me a review. Gah, I'm so nervous. I don't know how often I will update but it won't be few and far between, trust me. I've finished for the holidays now so I have free time on my hands. Basically, whatever feedback I get will help with updates, dats all am sayin. Even a few words will help me!**

**See you guys soon**

**Liv x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to use them for my own enjoyment.**

**A/N – Hello people! I would have posted this chap yesterday but I was too busy queuing to see the one and only Rihanna! She was amazing btw. Once again, I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes as I don't have a beta. If anyone is interested in beta'ing my story, please feel free to PM me or follow me on twitter/tumblr, the links are on my bio.  
On a sadder note, I'm sure some of you may have heard about the tragic passing of Glee actor, Cory Monteith. It is such a tragedy for a young, incredibly talented person who is idolised by many, to be taken away too soon. It makes you realise how our idols are actually human. RIP Cory.**

**Anyway, upwards and onwards!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"I'm going to freeze my boobs off." Bella muttered as she fumbled in her bag for her pack of cigarettes and her lighter. It had been a cold, rainy day in Seattle and the night was bitter. The weather was truly unpredictable in July.

"Oh quit your complaining," Rosalie scolded. "You look fucking amazing, thanks to yours truly."

Bella truly did look amazing. Rosalie had dressed her in a casual crop top, a leather skater skirt paired with some good ol' comfy, studded platform Chucks.

"Hmph," Bella huffed out her first drag, "When is Emmett going to be here?"

"He's on his way, Bella. Chill. Now give me some of that." Rosalie yanked the cigarette out of Bella's mouth and placed it into hers, inhaling.

Bella rolled her eyes and looked down the street. She was still a little pensive about tonight, although she was excited too. She wanted to have a good time, meet some new people, get drunk and forget all about her long gone finals.

Rosalie held out the cigarette to Bella, who snatched it out of her hand to take a much needed drag. She also wondered if what Rosalie said was really true. Did Edward want her? She honestly had no clue. But if he did, she honestly wouldn't know what to do about it. She thought he was attractive, sure, but she didn't really know _him_ as a person. He could be a total douchebag for all she knew. People like that, she wanted nothing to do with. Not after Tyler anyway.

Bella remembered back to the beginning of junior year when Tyler had first asked her out. She was flattered. She liked him and he would be her first real boyfriend, so she obviously said yes. The first few months were good, he was very attentive to her and she loved all the attention. About six months into the relationship, they had sex. It was Bella's first time and he was gentle and loving and she couldn't have asked for anything better. Shortly after that though, he started to get too clingy. Whenever she went out he would blow up her phone, asking where she was, who she was with, when she'd be home. He started accusing her of cheating, calling her a slut and a whore. She knew then that she couldn't continue with the way he was going on. So she ended it. Of course, he didn't take it well. He told half the school that it was him that split up with her. That she was a 'shit lay'. Bella didn't take any notice. She knew the truth and that's all that mattered. It also turned out that he was sleeping with someone else behind Bella's back. She knew that he probably didn't care about her as much as he let on and all he cared about was getting laid.

Pulling her out of her thoughts was Emmett's car that idled by the side walk where they were stood. Bella threw her cigarette on the floor and smoothed her skirt out. Rosalie clambered into the front, leaving Bella to sit in the back with non other than Edward.

"Hey." He grinned his crooked smile.

"Hi," Bella smiled back.

"You look.. pretty."

Bella felt her cheeks get a little hotter. "Thanks."

"Sorry we're late," Emmett said, breaking their moment, "Eddie boy over here wouldn't stop messing with his hair."

"Shut up, asshole," Edward rolled his eyes, "Now hurry it up, Jasper and the guys are already there."

Emmett just laughed and stepped on the gas pedal.

'What kind of name is Jasper?' Bella thought to herself. Rosalie piped up suddenly, her eyes connecting with Bella's through the wing mirror.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. The people we're meeting at Jensen's are old friends of Ed's, from his old school. You'll like 'em" She shrugged, "and the guys are totally gonna love you." Rose waggled her eyebrows which caused Bella to laugh. "Now pass me the vodka from under my seat."

Bella had no idea what was going to be in store for tonight but she knew then that the festivities had officially started.

* * *

Bella was sceptical as they walked down a dark, narrow alleyway. Edward's hand was on the small of her back, which made her feel a little bit better. She could hear voices and laughter becoming louder as they walked deeper into the alley, until they saw shadows moving outside the top of a few steps leading down to a set of open double doors. Music and light were pouring out of the entrance, the bass making Bella's chest vibrate.

A person from the group looked over his shoulder at Bella's group, nodded his head and sauntered over.  
"Hey, man. You going in?" He asked while scratching his stubble.

"Yeah." Em said, reaching for his wallet.

"That'll be five bucks each." Emmett and Edward paid the guy, who stamped their hands, then ushered Bella and Rose down the stairs.

"But I didn't pay-"

"I got it." Edward winked at Bella and steered her towards a set of couches in the corner of the room.

"What do you want to drink, ladies? It's on me." Emmett grinned, cheekily. Rosalie and Bella rattled off what they wanted and with that he took off for the bar with their orders.

Edward stood up suddenly and looked down to Bella.

"I'm just gonna go outside. I'll be back in a bit." He promptly walked out the entrance and up the stairs.

Bella pulled a face at Rose to which she responded with a shrug. 'Guys,' Bella thought, 'So weird.'

When Emmett returned with the drinks, a few guys followed behind of him. Rosalie greeted them warmly as they sat down at their couches.

"Bella," Emmett addressed her, "This is Riley, Ben and Demetri. Guys, this is the one and only Bella. "  
They all greeted Bella with a small wave, and Bella responded with one of her own and a simple 'hey'.

As the boys started talking about how their finals went, and Bella and Rose were engaged in conversation, Bella began to assess each boy.

Riley was a tall, lean guy with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. He had a strong jaw and his features were very sharp, but he had a kind smile. Ben was small and thin, with long-ish brown hair and blue eyes. He seemed a little shy at first, but he seemed to become more friendly. Demetri, however, was a tall, broad guy. Much like Emmett. He had short, brown hair and green eyes. He was very boisterous and loud, but he looked like a nice guy.

As time ticked on and Bella got more familiar with the guys, she realised Edward hadn't returned since he'd left. She didn't mind though, it's not as if he had to stick to her side all night.

She finished the last of her drink and looked at Rose.

"You coming for a smoke?"

"Yeah, sure." They stood and asked the boys if they'd like to join them.

"Yeah, we'll come with." Demetri said as grinned and held his arm out for Bella to take.

She grinned back and linked her arm with his as the group walked outside.

Bella reached into her bag for her pack of cigarettes when the the gathering that was already outside burst into laughter. She looked up and immediately recognised Edward's tall frame. He had a cigarette in his hand, his head was thrown back with his laughter. A girl clung to his side, giggling to herself as well.

The sound of Bella's group approaching made Edward turn around. When his eyes caught sight of Bella he grinned widely, stepped away from the other girl and walked over to her.

"Ah, Bella! Just the girl I wanted. C'mere, I want you to meet everyone."

He placed his arm around her waist and walked her over to the group. They parted as Edward moved towards the centre of the group.

"Bella," Edward started. "I'd like you to meet my good friend and number one asshole." The group chuckled.

Bella followed Edward's line of site until her eyes met _his_. Hers widened almost comically.

"Hi," He smirked and held out his hand, a cigarette draped from his lip. "I'm Jasper."

Bella went weak at the knees, 'Oh fuck.'

* * *

**A/N – Looool sorry not sorry for the little cliffy guys mwuhahaha.  
If any of you want to get an idea of Bella's look for this chap, the link for her outfit is on my bio. Anyway, I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who favourited/followed this story after its first chapter, it means the absolute world to me! Also, thank you to all my reviewers. It gives me a real boost and I really appreciate it. Please let me know what you think of this chap and I will probably update again on Friday because I'm working tomorrow. If not then probably sometime over the weekend.**

**Liv x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they're all Stephenie Meyer's.**

**A/N – Hey guys! I'm sorry the update didn't come sooner, I got called into work on Friday because it was so busy and then my wifi has been down since so this has been the only free/wifi zone time I've had. Getting off to a great start? I think so, looool. This chap will be a bit longer than normal.**

**Anyway, thank you SOOOO much for the response to this story! I never ever thought I'd get this much notice so thank you. Once again, apologies for spelling mistakes etc.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Bella placed her hand in his and bit her lip. "Nice to meet you."

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, his eyes lingering on her lips and then let go. "Likewise."

"So," Edward started, "how are you liking Jensen's then?"

Bella took out one of her cigarettes, her lighter and shrugged. "It's okay, I guess."

Edward chuckled. "That's a start, at least."

Bella smirked at Edward as she tried to light her cigarette, but no flame was produced. Getting annoyed, she grunted as she clicked the flint wheel over and over but nothing was happening.

A shiny zippo lighter replaced her bum one and lit her cigarette, finally. She looked up to see Jasper retracting the lighter, looking intensely at her with his bright, blue eyes.

She quickly smiled and nodded, "Thanks."

He nodded back in reply, then immersed himself into the conversation Edward and his other friends seemed to be having.

Bella blinked, then shook her head. 'Who _is _this guy? And where the fuck is Rosalie,' she thought as she looked around.

Bella was flustered and needed to speak to her best friend. She took a massive drag from her cigarette, put her head back and blew out the smoke in a frustrated huff.

Rosalie finally emerged from the bar steps and Bella sought her straight away.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Rosalie asked, seeing Bella in a flustered state.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bella guided Rose a little ways down the alley. "Erm, do you know who that Jasper guy is?"

Rose nodded. "He's one of Edward's best friends from his old school. Guys a bit shady, reserved but he's okay to talk to, I guess. Why?" Rosalie arched an eyebrow. "Do you think he's hot?"

"He's okay, I guess." Bella repeated Rose's words and shrugged as she thought 'understatement of the century.'

She took the time to truly look at him.

He was medium height and had a medium build. He had long-ish, curly, blonde hair that was unruly is the best way. Beautiful, blue eyes that crinkled slightly when he laughed and his smile? Wow.

"I swear to god, Bella, you're better off totally not going there. He's trouble."

"What do you mean?"

Rosalie went on to explain that Jasper liked to live a little on the wild side. He was into drugs, and with him being a very influential part of the group, had eventually got Edward to dabble into them as well, which made Bella grimace.

She explained that the short girl, Alice, who was clung to Edward before, was his 'fuck buddy' and how their relationship, if they could even call it that, was totally fucked up. They had been sleeping together for years and Alice had inevitably grown feelings for Jasper. However, Jasper only saw her as a friend who he fucked on and off. Alice had been distraught as Jasper tried to end it all, but Rosalie told Bella that they still had sex now and again, even though Alice knew Jasper was seeing other girls, too. Alice now had her sights set on Edward, Jasper's good friend, in the hopes of making him jealous.

"Fuck," Bella murmured.

"I know, right? So fucked up."

Bella looked over to the group and saw Jasper's eyes quickly flick from watching her, back to the group. 'Hmmm,' she thought.

"I don't know what to do," Bella admitted.

"Well, if you want to stay out of trouble, you stay away from him." Rosalie stated.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Bella nodded and bit her lip. She looked over to the group and caught Jasper looking again. With a determined stomp of her foot, she put out her cigarette and turned to Rosalie.

"Fuck this, I need a drink."

* * *

Inside, Bella and Rosalie were dancing with some of the guys, drinks in their hand and the bass loud.

"It's not all bad here," Bella shouted to Rosalie over the music.

"See," Rosalie pointed at her, "I knew you'd like it!"

Bella laughed and danced harder to the music, Rose joining in.

Bella knew that tonight was about having fun. The onslaught of information had been a little too much, too soon. She wanted to have a good time and not think about Edward, Jasper or any other boy for that matter.

But, it was inevitable when said boys are with you in an enclosed space.

Every time Bella looked over at the couches, where Jasper was currently sitting, she caught him looking over in her direction. She'd admit that it gave her a little thrill but she also felt a little disconcerted. She wanted to take Rose's words into consideration but at the same time, she wanted to see what would happen if she didn't. She was intrigued by him.

However, she knew that the last thing she wanted to happen was being another Alice.

Speaking of Alice, the bar suddenly went quiet as the music turned off. Bella looked at Rosalie in confusion to which Rosalie responded with a point off her finger. Bella looked and saw as Alice herself strutted onto the little stage in the back of the bar, guitar in hand.

She sat down on a little bar stool and laughed at the cat calls and cheers coming her way.

"Hey, I'm Alice. I'm just gonna go on and do a quick little cover. Hope you enjoy it."

Alice then started to pluck her little guitar, and open her little mouth to produce and big, beautiful voice ,which made Bella bristle. 'Who _is_ this bitch?' She thought to herself . But then she thought, 'why the fuck should I care? She's just some girl.'

All attention seemed to be on Alice and her amazing voice. Bella had to admit the girl was good, better than good actually. But it only served to frustrate her.

When Alice finished the final cords of the song, the bar went wild, which made the girl giggle and bow in front of her audience. Bella gritted her teeth as she saw all the guys cat calling and howling at her as they all gathered her in for a hug.

She shook her head and downed her drink. She needed to stop thinking about Alice and anything or _anyone _to do with her.

"She's good, isn't she?" Rose said.

"Yeah," Bella muttered. "Fantastic." Rosalie eyed Bella, knowingly.

"She totally knows it though," She said with disdain, which made Bella smile. "She's got all the boys hard for her and she knows that, too. Slut."

Bella laughed hard as the bar went back to normal, but she still felt a little irate.

'I need a smoke.' She thought. She told Rosalie where she was going and left up the bar stairs.

In the alley was a group of girls chatting. Bella saw Alice in the group, who returned her gaze and smiled. Bella internally rolled her eyes. 'She's everywhere.'

"Hey," Alice called. "Do you have any smokes?"

Bella hesitated then nodded. "Yeah. You want?"

"Please."

She walked over, cautiously and handed Alice one.

"Thanks, you're a doll." Alice winked, then lit up. "Bella, right?"

Bella nodded as she lit her own cigarette.

"I'm Alice. And this is Tanya, Vicky and Jess." Bella smiled politely as they said 'hi'.

"You were.. really good before." Bella admitted.

"Thanks! So, your first time here, am I right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. Rosalie dragged me here 'cause she wanted to celebrate end of finals."

"Cool. So you know Edward?"

'Wow,' Bella thought, 'This girl doesn't mess around.'

"Yeah. We go to school together.." Bella arched her eyebrow. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Alice said, vaguely. "Just curious is all."

"Did you go to his old school?"

Alice nodded as she smoke left her lips."Still do. I'm a junior."

'Well _fuck,_' Bella was shocked but her face didn't give anything away.

"Cool." Bella nodded and looked away, suddenly feeling extremely inadequate.

How in the hell did this girl, this _stupid,_ talented, good-looking girl,who was younger than her, manage to wrap her finger around not only Jasper, but possibly Edward as well?

Bella really looked at Alice and noticed she really was a little slip of a girl. She couldn't be taller than 5''0. She had shoulder length, curly, black hair, had green eyes and a wicked smile. She really was stunning. 'Bitch,' Bella thought.

The girls then tried to include Bella in small talk, but it was half-assed. Bella couldn't even tell what they were talking about because she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts.

She stumped her cigarette out on the wall and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"I'm going for a drink." Bella said.

As she turned around, she collided with a body and immediately looked up.

"S-sorry!" She muttered as she saw it was Jasper. He just blinked then moved past her to get to Alice.

'Asshole,' Bella thought, 'Who does he think he is?'

She shook her head and went inside, leaving him staring at her retreating frame.

* * *

Rosalie was absolutely wasted by the time the bar staff were asking everyone to leave.

"I looooooooove you soooooo much, Bells." She exclaimed as she planted a huge, sloppy kiss to Bella's face. Bella shuddered and wiped off the wetness from her cheek, which Rosalie just replaced with another kiss.

"I love you too, Rose. EMMETT." Bella hollered the big goof over and proceeded to dump Rose into his reluctant arms. "I'm just going to say bye." He mock saluted her as he tugged the drunken blonde away.

Bella said farewell to the guys she had met tonight, promising she'd see them here again. Demetri even asked for Bella's phone number, which she gave him.

"Strictly for friendly purposes," He reassured her with a cheeky wink, which made her giggle.

Bella turned around to look for Edward to see if he was coming, when she saw him sauntering over to her.

"I'm going back to Jasper's for a bit, so I won't need a ride." He said as he propped a hand up against the wall of the alley, beside Bella.

"I guess, I'll see you later then?" She smiled up at him.

He inched a little closer until his face was near hers.

"I'm having a party tomorrow night. You should come." He smirked.

"I'll see what I can do," She shrugged.

He chuckled then inched in further to place a small, chaste kiss to her cheek.

"See you later." His fingers brushed her cheek lightly, then he swiftly walked over to Jasper's group.

Bella sighed then looked over to see Jasper staring at her intensely, once again. She stared back, then looked up him up and down before walking away, down the alley towards the car.

'Fuck you,' she thought as her hips swayed.

Bella grimaced at Rosalie's drunken singing as she placed herself in the car.

"And IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII will alwaaays loooooove youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu." She crowed.

Em turned back to Bella and mouthed 'kill me' which made her chuckle.

He turned the engine on and pumped the gas to get her and Rosalie home before the latter was sick in his car.

"Good night?" Em asked Bella.

"Yeah.." Bella replied. "It was interesting."

"Same time next week?"

Bella smirked. "Hell yeah."

"Hell yeah!" Em repeated as he pulled into Rose's drive.

When they had safely deposited a passed out Rose into her bed, Em left after promising he'd see them tomorrow at Edward's party.

Bella got ready for bed then crept into the opposite side of Rose's bed and shut her eyes.

'Tomorrow should be interesting,' was her last thought before she succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**A/N – So. Jasper's a bit of an asshole and Edward wants Bella. But Alice wants Edward but also wants Jasper who may like Bella who may like him back? Confusing, I know. This chap was harder to write and I didn't know if I did their first meeting justice but I promise that in chapters to come that their will be more Jasper/Bella moments. PLEASE leave me reviews to let me know what you think and hopefully an update will be coming soon! Next time – Edward's pardaaaaay! Love you guys**

**Liv x**


End file.
